


Disparilis

by AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)



Series: Anthologie: The Stories of Us [2]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRising/pseuds/AStrangeDaze
Summary: Dongho heaves a heavy sigh when his soulmate lets out a high pitched shriek and faints for the third time in the past hour the moment he sees Dongho’s face.Or: Soulmate AU where the first time you make physical contact, you get stuck together for 72 hours.





	Disparilis

“Hey, I think he’s coming to!”

 

Someone snorts, “And what good is that going to do? We’ve done this song and dance before.”

 

The sounds around him are still muffled, the lights too bright and Daehwi squints, automatically pulling back and cringing away from the source. Except he can’t hide from the sun no matter how much he tries to, so Daehwi can only groan, trying to figure out what happened, why he fainted.

 

Was it from practice? Did he push his limits a bit too much, stay up too late finishing that last piece, forget to eat one meal too many working on his projects? At least he’s lying on something other than the ground, he wouldn’t put it past his _hyungs_ to leave him on the ground as a joke or so that he’ll learn his lesson and not push himself too hard next time. His head is resting on something soft, well not actually soft; Daehwi is familiar enough with skinship to be able to tell his head is pillowed in someone’s lap, but it’s not one that he recognizes.

 

He tries to bring his left arm up to block out the sun but he’s anchored to something. Something warm and firm and should not be attached to his arm but it moves with him anyways. Daehwi finally successfully opens his eyes to see underneath the harsh noon sun. There’s a second hand shielding him from the sun’s rays, a hand larger than his, with thicker fingers and callouses that are missing on his own.

 

Looking beyond the temporary shade, he takes in the face of the person whose lap he’s lying in; strong jaw, pitch black hair, and piercing eyes, set in a face with a mulish expression that has Daehwi automatically freezing. His muscles tense up, he can feel a whimper building up in the back of his throat as he takes in the fact that his hand isn’t just accompanied by this intimidating stranger’s hand, _it’s stuck to it._

 

Images start to come back to him, rushing towards him in his mind’s eye in fragments. It had been crowded, Youngmin _hyung_ had convinced him to come out for the festival, they were going to visit the booth Donghyun _hyung_ was helping out at. Youngmin had started charging forward, crowing that he spotted the booth and Daehwi had tried to keep up, pushing through the crowd that threatened to swallow him as his _hyung_ moved farther and farther from sight. His arm had brushed against someone’s when he reached out, trying to get to his _hyung_ and it had just. Stuck.

 

The stranger had been stronger, with a much sturdier build than Daehwi, and Daehwi's momentum had only jerked him backwards into the other man’s arms almost painfully. Daehwi remembered staring at the stranger, overwhelmed and terrified. The world around them was too loud in that moment, the press of the crowd trying to catch them in his flow was immovable in the face of this stranger who looked more inclined to beat the shit out of Daehwi for daring to be his one than anything.

 

Staring up into the same menacing eyes now, Daehwi loses his fight against his own instincts and screams, falling sideways off his perch and into blessed darkness once more.

 

* * *

 

 

Dongho heaves a heavy sigh when his soulmate lets out a high pitched shriek and faints for the _third time_ in the past hour the moment he sees Dongho’s face. His arms had already gone out automatically to pull the slighter boy back onto the bench, predicting his trajectory easily from experience as he pitched sideways into a dead faint. Behind him, the other boys gathered are howling with laughter; Dongho just looked up at his friends with a helplessly lost look on his face, “I’m not that scary am I?"

 

Minki and Minhyun snort in unison; Aron is still too busy laughing to respond, which leaves Jonghyun to offer him an wry smile. “We know you’re not scary, but I suppose you can be a bit, ah, intimidating?”

 

“He keeps fainting!”

 

“I know,” Jonghyun nods, tight-lipped, laying a comforting hand on Dongho’s shoulders.

 

“He fainted three times!” Dongho continues, distressed.

 

“ _Three times!_ ” Aron echoes behind them, gasping for breath as he dissolves into hysterics once again.

 

Jonghyun closes his eyes as if asking for patience to deal with Dongho’s impending breakdown and Aron’s insensitive hilarity. Minhyun is quick to reach over and shove at Aron in response to Jonghyun’s concerns, smacking his shoulder until his _hyung_ makes a visible effort to tamp down on his laughter. Minki just settles himself onto the bench beside Dongho and his very own sleeping beauty.

 

“Poor boy,” he coos, brushing away silvery brown bangs, “Did our Beast-nim scare you? It’s okay, if anything he’s just a giant teddy bear.”

 

“He can’t hear you,” Dongho deadpans, unintentionally glaring at where Minki’s hand in touching _his_ soulmate, “He’s unconscious.”

 

“And whose fault is that?” Minki sniffs imperiously, continuing to fuss over the unconscious boy, straightening a collar here and smoothing a wrinkle there.

 

“This is the most ridiculous soulmate situation ever,” Dongho bemoans, wanting to flops backwards but unable to because of the boy resting in his lap and stuck to his right arm, “Who decided that he was a good match for me? He can’t even look at me without screaming his face off!”

 

“I don’t know,” Aron pipes up with a shit-eating grin, “Remember Yoo Seonho, two years ago?”

 

“Oh my god,” Minhyun breathes under his breath, already reaching out reflexively for Jonghyun, needing his other half there to anchor him for the mortification he feels every time someone brings this up.

 

Aron of course has absolutely no intention of stopping, thriving off of Minhyun’s embarrassment, “Boy snuck into our tent in the middle of the night when we were on that camping trip and tried to super glue himself to Minhyun. He was convinced that if they were just stuck together for the full 72 hours needed, he would get to be Minhyun’s soulmate. I’d say that tops your situation.”

 

Dongho coughs to cover his laughter, carefully avoiding the unamused glare Minhyun shoots his way, “That’s not the same, they weren’t actually soulmates and Minhyun was only stuck to him for an hour at most before Jonghyun woke up and saw what was going on.”

 

“The kid spent the rest of the weekend slathered in super glue, ambushing Minhyun with hugs,” Aron points out, “That’s got to count for something.”

 

“It counts towards his resiliency,” Minki declares, hiding a smile of his own, “And it was cute, puppy love always is. Seonho just took it farther than most people do.”

 

Minhyun scoffs, turning his head to hide in the crook of Jonghyun’s neck, arms wrapped around the shorter man from behind, “Let’s see you call it cute when you’re on the receiving end. He ruined so many outfits I ran out of clothes to change into. Where the hell did he get so much glue anyways?”

 

“No idea, but the kid has the puppy dog eyes down pat, I’m sure there were plenty of people he suckered into helping him.”

 

“Okay, fine, Minhyun’s experience sucked too,” Dongho concedes, “But that doesn’t solve mine! How am I supposed to be soulmates with someone who can’t stand the sight of me?!”

 

“Hey,” Jonghyun throws an arm over his shoulders, pulling him against himself and Minhyun while Minki reaches over to give his knees a pat, “You’ll figure it out. The universe brought you two together for a reason, you just need to give it time and I’m sure you’ll both find out exactly why you’re the best match for each other.”

 

“That, or you’re the butt of the universe’s new favourite joke,” Aron adds without remorse as Dongho looks at him despairingly, “In the meantime, face mask? Maybe he won’t faint if he can’t see you!”

 

“Nope,” Minki’s voice cuts in over Dongho’s choked whimper, “Pretty sure it’s the eyes, maybe sunglasses?”

 

“Sunglasses and the face mask?” Minhyun ponders with a frown, “He’s going to look so sketchy. I’m not sure.”

 

“Too late!” Aron leans over and swiftly forces the face mask unto Dongho, “Look! He’s waking up!”

 

Dongho looks down to see his soulmate’s eyes flutter open in a daze as he helpfully holds his hand up to block out the sun. Startled doe eyes meet his and blink slowly; Dongho allows himself to feel just a bit of hope even as he steels himself for another ear-piercing screech.

 

71 hours to go. But maybe, just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, last one before the silence, I swear I'm going to study now >_<


End file.
